Dúo de invitaciones
by Toylad
Summary: Si recibieras dos invitaciones para la fiesta de fin de año de tu secundaria, de tus dos mejores amigos y los chicos que consideras más guapos, ¿A quién le aceptarías?


**Nota de autora:**¡Hola, señoritos y señoritas! Aquí Toylad, reportándose con su nuevo fic por el año nuevo que se aproxima, además de que les informo que ya estoy trabajando en un proyecto personal y especial para Navidad. Y sí, voy a continuar "Reinas", pero es que pensé en estos fics y bueno, los quería publicar. Además estoy trabajando en un Song-fic y estoy pensando en otros (Ando muy inspirada, ¿Se nota?). Luego, sé que el primer capítulo es muy corto, pero prometo que los próximos (que aclaro, no creo que vayan a ser muchos) van a ser más largos. En fin, espero que les guste el capítulo y el fic sí.

**Disclaimer:**Las PPGZ y sus personajes NO me pertenecen.

* * *

Momoko's POV:

Me hallaba caminando hacia la secundaria. Era día de invierno, pero a diferencia de otros días tristes y lluviosos; las aves cantaban, los animalitos despertaban, se escuchaban los quejidos de las personas pidiendo cinco minutos más para dormir y el bello sol de Nueva Sentadilla iluminaba las aceras por las cuales caminaba. Sentía la fresca brisa revolver mi cabello y los cálidos rayos de sol iluminar mi rostro. Suspiré, era un día hermoso. Era… perfecto.

Pero su perfección no se debía solo al hecho de que la mañana estaba hermosa. No. Sino que ese día era al anterior a la fiesta que organizarían en la secundaria por el fin de año, razón por la cual ese mismo día los chicos nos invitarían a las chicas a ir con ellos a la fiesta. Cerré mis ojos un momento y me imaginé que tantos chicos estarían ansiosos por invitarme. Toda esa larga lista de chicos guapos esperando por mí. Suspiré y sonreí. Sería increíble. Y exactamente por eso, me había arreglado bien para la ocasión; traía una blusa de manga de tres cuartos fucsia de botones, una falda de mezclilla, una licra color rosado y unas sandalias con un pequeño tacón color fucsia. Además de que como siempre había recogido mi cabello con mi lazo rojo, me había puesto un poco de rubor, me había rizado las pestañas y llevaba unos pendientes rosados con forma de corazón y un collar fucsia.

Por fin, había llegado a la institución. Entré y fui a mi casillero. Dejé algunos libros, cuadernos y otros materiales en él y saqué las cosas que necesitaría hasta antes del recreo de 30 minutos. Una vez que había terminado, fui a la fuente, ya que había acordado encontrarme ahí con mis amigas. Una vez que había llegado, en lugar de encontrarme a Miyako y a Kaoru, me llevé una gran sorpresa al observar a Brick, uno de mis mejores amigos, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, sentado en la fuente. Traía una sudadera roja –clásico de él–, unos pantalones vaqueros negros, unas converse rojas y su típica gorra roja.

-¡Hola, Momo! –me saludó sonriendo, aun sentado en la fuente. Yo estaba a un par de metros de él.

-¡Hola, Brick! –correspondí su saludo– Oye, ¿Y Kaoru y Miyako? –él rió.

-Por ahí deben de estar –se encogió de hombros–. Ey, necesito preguntarte algo…

-¿Sí? –el pelirrojo abrió la boca para hablar, pero no pudo articular una palabra, ya que fue interrumpido por otro pelirrojo que se acercó para hablarme, seguido por los hermanos del chico de la gorra roja y mis amigas.

-¡Momoko! –exclamó mi amigo otro mejor amigo, Dexter, al verme, para entonces pararse en frente de Brick y verme a los ojos. Se veía un poco agitado, además de que sus lentes estaban un poco rayados, su cabello pelirrojo estaba despeinado, su pantalón negro estaba rasgado, sus botas negras estaban llenas de barro y su bata de laboratorio tenía algunos pequeños huecos.

-¡Hola, Dexter! ¿Cómo estás? –pregunté sonriendo.

-Bien, gracias. Pero debo preguntarte algo –me dijo aun agitado, con la respiración y el pulso del corazón acelerado. Logré notar que los ojos de Brick se abrieron como platos.

_-Les dije que lo retuvieran_ –escuché que les susurró a sus hermanos y a mis amigas.

_-¡Tratamos, pero es difícil retener a un súper genio! ¡¿Tienes idea de cuantos aparatos tiene bajo su manga?! _–exclamó Butch, el hermano del medio, en un susurro, aunque de todas formas lo llegué a escuchar.

_-Intenta tú de retenerlo, para que veas _–susurró Kaoru.

_-¡Ve, ve, Brick!_ –lo animó Miyako, en un "susurro". Pude notar que el chico de la sudadera roja se puso de pie y caminó hacia nosotros, pero decidí ignorarlo.

_-_¡Vamos, hermano! ¡Tú puedes! –animó Boomer, el hermano menor, en voz alta. A los demás les apareció una gotita al estilo anime en la frente.

-¿Sí, Dexter? –dije ignorando lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¡Espera! –exclamó el pelirrojo de la gorra roja corriendo hacia nosotros. Mi amigo de la bata de laboratorio abrió notablemente los ojos y la boca para hablar, pero mi otro mejor amigo lo empujó, tirándolo al piso y también se dispuso a hablar. Me quedé perpleja y miré a Dexter en el suelo, el cual volvió a hacer un intento para articular, para entonces preguntar en un grito al unísono con Brick…

-¿Quieres ir a la fiesta conmigo?

* * *

**Nota de autora #2:**Honestamente no sé si poner un fic como un Crossover por Dexter, ¿Creen que sea necesario? Please, díganme.

**Nota de autora #3:**Bueno, dejaré a votación con quien se va a quedar Momoko, pero descuiden, el perdedor no se quedará **tan **en la friendzone xD (Hey, ¡No soy tan cruel...! Ok, lo admito, sí lo soy xD)

En fin,

Toylad fuera, ¡Paz!


End file.
